Of Dancing With Dreams
by SomeDamn Author
Summary: A short, abstract piece centering around Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. NaruSaku, but not straight-up. One-Shot.


**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. CREDIT GOES TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI FOR A WONDERFUL MANGA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever courted your dreams, unwilling to break away from them?<strong>

**And the poem is mine, written during an extremely boring lecture on C Programming. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faded lights, silence looms,<strong>_

_**the curtains fall,**_

_**the act is done,**_

_**the floor shall know no more joy tonight.**_

_**No more claps, empty room,**_

_**the final call,**_

_**smiles are won,**_

_**the floor knows nothing but darkness tonight.**_

A soft shadow is cast upon the crystal floor as blue gradually turns to black…

There is no cheer, no smiles, no laughter to be heard. Everyone have left and the curtains have fallen….

And as the orchestra play the final chorus, the lights fade, flicker one final time before disappearing completely. The darkness envelopes us, but unmindful, we continue.

_**And soft, we hear a quiet song,**_

_**as she and I, we dance along,**_

_**in darkness, where does no one see,**_

_**step and turn, she smiles at me,**_

_**And gaze I do upon her eyes,**_

_**her gentle words, her quiet smile,**_

_**her fingers trace along my face,**_

_**lilt and swing, the music plays.**_

My right hand placed gently around her waist, our left hands clasped together, hers around my neck, we lead a silent, serene and beautiful dance around the cold, hard crystal floor…

Our eyes locked together in eternal embrace, emerald on cerulean, an alluring smile plays on her pretty face, and her pink hair shakes ever so slightly as we dance in the darkness. I hold on to her, never wanting to let go, never wanting to break away from our position. I clasp her hand steadily.

The pace picks up, and we smile at each other, both of us complying with the change. Outwardly, I show no change in emotions, but inwardly, my heart races.

Is the dance coming to an end? Has our time together come to a close?

The music reaches the crescendo, and I scream in fear, in terror…I feel so afraid of letting her go, I simply can't bear the thought…

The last melodies of the song meld into the still air, and cease to exist. I hear claps resounding from all directions, filling my ears, and yet, I feel no joy.

I look to the crowd, expecting to see the people. Instead, to my amazement, all the seats are empty.

_**Faded lights, yet a lone man sits,**_

_**watches on,**_

_**elegant smile,**_

_**surveying with the mildest of intrigue.**_

_**Wry smile across his lips,**_

_**watches on,**_

_**sips his drink,**_

_**applauds as the music reaches peak.**_

All?

All but one.

One man sits amongst the emptiness. Dressed impeccably, a broad smile adorns his handsomely carved face. His jet-black hair compliments his obsidian eyes.

Instead of feeling grateful for his applause, I dread it.

His smile, I'm not able to place it.

Maybe it was knowing, maybe it was approving, maybe it was….sardonic?

Filled with uncertainty, my thoughts are cruelly cut short when it all suddenly comes to an end.

Just like that, it ended. No grandeur, no great conclusion. Instead, it all just faded away.

_**In sudden silence she and I stand,**_

_**with racing heart I clasp her hand,**_

_**Has our time ended this fast?**_

_**Has our dance now ceased to last?**_

But now, this is just a vague memory, one among many. I know not whether it was a mere second ago, or several years have passed.

All I know is that the same darkness still envelopes me, that same sense of elation still runs through my veins, and still, we haven't separated. Still locked in eternal embrace, our dance continues, and to this day, he still sits there, one knee over the other, wearing that same mysterious smile.

_**The girl, she was called 'Hope', the say,**_

_**to me it mattered not,**_

_**to me she was the dreams in which,**_

_**I'd long since gotten lost.**_

The girl, I don't remember her name. It could have been…Sakura? I forget. Instead, to me, she represents hope, she symbolizes Dreams, and aspirations.

_**And the man, his name was 'Truth', they say,**_

_**to me it mattered not,**_

_**to me he was reality,**_

_**of which I long forgot,**_

The man, his name was Sasuke, apparently. But to me, he's always been reality, watching, from a distance, as I danced with her.

But no, their names don't matter. It doesn't make a shred of difference.

All that matters is the three of us, me, him and her.

And to this day, Reality still watches on as I court my Dreams.

_**And many years have passed since then,**_

_**yet we still dance along,**_

_**in darkness where does no one see,**_

_**to the silent song,**_

_**Just the three of us alone,**_

_**amidst the quiet song,**_

_**and even as I court my Dreams,**_

_**Reality watches on,**_

_**Reality watches on.**_

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
